The present invention relates to air filter duct covers. More specifically the present invention would seal out air around filter holders.
The present invention has two parts. There are two sides open on a duct filter holder where filters can be placed. One part of the present invention would be just a flat piece of metal or plastic with a foam strip to seal around one side of the duct screwed on over the opening. The other part would protrude from the duct with hinges and a catch or latch again there would be a foam seal around the other side of the duct with hinges and a latch or catch to allow replacement of a filter.
In the present invention the two pieces work together by sealing out air that is causing the loss in circulation due to the filter holders on the ducts having openings with no covers. Air duct filter holders with only one opening to replace a filter, the protruding part works alone to seal out air.
The present invention can be made of plastic or metal. Many different seals, hinges or catches can be used. Hinges and catches or catch can be on the protruding part or flat part. The present device can be formed to fit different size filter holders or the cover may be adjustable to fit many different size filter holders.